random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Arc Forum Fight Storyline
Story Arc Forum Fight *Ahem.* Today, I'm going to tell you the story of Story Arc Forum Fight. Chapter 1 to Chapter 5 Main article: Chapter 1-5 *'Chapter 1:' The Courtesy Call *'Chapter 2:' The Fall *'Chapter 3:' The Cold Boot *'Chapter 4:' The Escape *'Chapter 5:' The Return Chapter 6 to Chapter 9 Main article: Chapter 6-9 *'Chapter 6:' The Surprise *'Chapter 7:' The Descent *'Chapter 8:' The Conflict *'Chapter 9:' The Injustice Chapter 10: The Crystalline Desert & The Duality of Extremes Main article: Chapter 10 'Chapter 11 to Chapter 13' Main article: Chapter 11-13 *'Chapter 11:' The Flora-Infested Jungle & The Radiated Wasteland *'Chapter 12:' The Anachronism Stew & The Illusive Planet *'Chapter 13:' The Great Weaponized Prison 'Chapter 14: The Harbinger of Doom' Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5 'The Cataclysm Machine' Upon arriving at the Cataclysm Machine alongside the 17 good-aligned Creators (And Boraus), the heroes walk out of Chrono's ship, only for the Machine to split them into 8 teams by forcibly teleporting them to different entrances. There, they make their paths to the rooms of the 4 Guardians in order to defeat the bosses and obtain the keys required to proceed, by entering rooms and completing whatever objectives the rooms have to offer, including but not limited to solving a puzzle by defusing a bomb with the help of teamwork, defeating all enemies in the room, or even a session of Capture the Flag. Eventually, the heroes encounter the 4 Guardians: BLASTER, Marx, Project Binary and Alfred. In the ensuing battle, the heroes defeat the Guardians and extract the 4 Keys. Alfred is brought back to the light and accompanies the team. The team of heroes arrive at the Finality Gate, and insert the 4 Keys to unlock the path to the Core. Unfortunately, the AI of the Finality Gate still requires 10 minutes to actually open it. This creates a perfect opportunity for THORIUM to unleash a massive enemy swarm to protect the Core of the Cataclysm Machine. The heroes are now forced to hold off an endless enemy swarm, which includes a massive amount of Cube Monsters, a Great Leviathan, every single one of Alpha's Abominations, and even a massive walker with tons of weapons, for the next 10 minutes. While the heroes eventually get out of the battle unscathed, many of the NPCs that protected them from swarm mobs (read: Battlegroup) are nearly totally decimated and are forced to retreat. But as the team continues to progress forward, they are ambushed by Sara, who manages to knock everyone out in a few seconds. When the team reawakens, they find that Sparky and Filly have been kidnapped, but soon decide that there won't be any chance to rescue them if they ignore the Cataclysm Machine. And so the heroes make their way to the Core of the Cataclysm Machine... 'Chapter 15: The Oblivion' ' ' As the heroes finally enter the core of the Cataclysm Machine, they confront Brine and Regulus, who stay for a moment to taunt the heroes one last time before the final battle. They are visibly annoyed by the heroes' persistence and bravery, and eventually leave the core's defenses to fight the heroes. Powerful rocket launchers, massive numbers of turrets, and drones are deployed to stop the heroes. In time, however, they discover that several orbs are the source of the shield protecting the core, and start destroying them one by one. Kevin also appears here, this time as a guardian of one of the orbs. Once all the orbs are destroyed, however, the shield doesn't immediately dissipate as expected. It still has some power left, just enough for one more confrontation. One that starts with a heavy shotgun blast. The heroes now turn to fight Sara one more time. Her powerful abilities are too much for the heroes to easily defeat at first. However, Finite, having sustained significant damage during the fight and driven by his built up hatred towards her, finally transforms into Nightshade Finite, who delivers one final speech before fighting Sara. The battle continues for only a short time, as Finite eventually disables all her weapons and detonates her suit of armor, killing her and finally ending their long and bitter feud. Not long after, the shield around the core finally falls apart, and the second phase of the battle begins. The core now summons 22 siege bosses to fight the heroes with. Some of the siege bosses team up and start attacking several teams of heroes (as well as the relatively overpowered heroes), and some of the heroes team up to quickly destroy some of the siege bosses. Eventually, however, the core decides that the battle is taking too long. It absorbs all the remaining siege bosses, then launches a devastating attack: Red Miles. The Creators are able to defend everyone (Except SC-9744 and Lilac) against the attack, and then attack the core themselves, using their own powerful attacks. The core then forcibly splits all the heroes that had previously fused together, in preparation for its final transformation. The walls of the core chamber open to reveal a massive amount of nanomachines, which crawl towards the core and transform it into a 666-kilometer tall abomination: The Avatar of Destruction. The battle undergoes a complete 180-degree turn here. The Avatar of Destruction shrugs off all the heroes' attacks, and after some time, effortlessly kills every single one of them (with only Ender escaping, with Kevin's help). The multiverse continues to crumble, and forces of evil begin to take over. Soon, Jonas Kim is the only one of the heroes left. The Avatar of Destruction still stands, waiting for him to try and attack. He does just that. The Avatar of Destruction has taken a massive amount of damage. Jonas is then able to resurrect all of the heroes, who are now able to fight the Avatar with the power of pure light. The heroes charge at the Avatar, transforming into the Light of Pure in order to attack it. And once the attack ends, the Avatar of Destruction is gone. THORIUM, however, has survived, but it's not in full control of itself anymore. The deceased Creator, Rahn-shee, is able to control the remains of the core (which is a mass of red ichor at this point), and uses this ability communicate with Umbra for one last time before finally dying. Now that THORIUM is in full control once again, it prepares to self-destruct in an explosion that would wipe out the entire multiverse. Denizen opens a portal to an unknown location in order to preserve the heroes, but they seem to be unable to move. A loud rumbling has grown louder and louder over the course of all this. Astra notices that a large amount of impact warnings have appeared, and the heroes prepare for something to happen. Only a few seconds later, the Cataclysm Machine is struck by a massive asteroid. The impact annihilates a large portion of the Machine, and it begins to crumble. Millions of glitches in reality are released, consuming everything in sight. Much of the Machine begins to shut down. Miraculously, Denizen's portal is unharmed, and the heroes are now able to finally escape. With the heroes safe, the Creators now focus their all their power on creating a barrier around the Cataclysm Machine to contain the impending explosion. They are able to keep the barrier up for just long enough to stop the explosion. However, despite their best efforts, the multiverse was beyond saving. Due to the damage to the fabric of reality, a massive glitch soon breached reality, quickly consuming the entire multiverse. Then, the glitches receded. The multiverse was gone, but the heroes were saved from being erased. Then, suddenly, a new multiverse, the Eleventh Multiverse, sprang into existence. The heroes rejoiced, as the world is now back to what it once was. Some of the heroes returned to their home universes. Others searched for old enemies or friends. Whatever they ended up doing, everything is good once more. Or so they thought. The Eleventh Multiverse wasn't created by any of the good-aligned Creators. Something else had made it. As the Creators hold a meeting in the Void to find the cause of this, Brine appears once more, and reveals that he was the one to recreate the Multiverse. He is now in control, and evil is now more prevalent than before... Sparky, the hero who had been kidnapped earlier on, now wakes up. He is no longer himself. He had been changed. He had been transformed... into a villain; a tool of evil, now known as Reaper. Brine, along with his fellow villains, let out one more evil laugh. And now, at last, the last chapter of the first season of Story Arc Forum Fight has come to an end, and so begins the next. Story Arc: Chaos Multiverse Welcome to the sequel to Story Arc Forum Fight. Now features an increasingly complicated plot, and more space travel! After the heroes' victory against the Cataclysm Machine, they have taken vacation on Citopia, the only city on the recently-colonized oceanic planet, Nereus. However, little did the heroes know; it is far from over, for the Cataclysm Machine was only the beginning. 'Chapter 1: New Beginning' Chapter 2: The Reign of Ares "We will face the odds against us and run into the fear we run from! It has begun." Villain of the Chapter: Ares, the God of War. Player List Story Arc Forum Fight These players were present in the last Chapter of Story Arc Forum Fight. Heroes #Alpha654 (Omega) #Scientedfic (Jonas Kim; formerly Scientedfic) #Oiniteoderfla12 #404 found (the Emperor) #SyntaxTsundere (SC-9744/Lilac, formerly Snuffles) #Type: Sparky (Sparky, SC-9744/Lilac, Astra, Fillygroove, Drift) #XXPhoenix888 (Phoenix, Athanatos, XP8) #Eternulli (Finite, Carmen, Astro, THUNDER, M5, The Tempest, formerly Lucidia, Puck) #EndermanR169 (Pixelcat and other members of The Council of Cats, Ender formerly) #Brown Eevee (The Robotic AI) Neutral *None. Villains #Alpha654 (Alpha) #TimewornKaiju #EndermanR169 (Marx, Kevin, Ender currently) #Type: Sparky (formerly Necrozma, Sara) #Eternulli (formerly Efialtis) #404 found (also the Emperor) Story Arc: Chaos Multiverse These players are present in the current Chapter of Story Arc: Chaos Multiverse. Veterans 'Heroes' # Scientedfic (Jonas Kim) # EndermanR169 (Pixelcat and other members of The Council of Cats) # Oiniteoderfla12 # Alpha654 (Omega) # 404 found (the Emperor) # Type: Sparky (SC-9744/SC-9745, Astra) # Brown Eevee (The Robotic AI) # XXPhoenix888 (Phoenix, Athanatos, XP8) # Eternulli (Finite, Carmen, Astro, THUNDER, M5-D, The Tempest) # TheWinner437 # Aggron... Just Aggron # Sonar553 'Neutral' # Type: Sparky (Classified, Soul Knights) 'Villains' # TimewornKaiju # Alpha654 (Alpha) # EndermanR169 (Marx, Kevin, Ender currently) # 404 found (also the Emperor) # Type: Sparky (Reaper) # Eternulli (Rainbow) # Brown Eevee (The Cursed Crypt) Newcomers 'Heroes' To be added. 'Neutral' * Airtoum 'Villains' To be added. Legacy List These users have been in previous rounds, but are no longer present in the most recent round. As of certain plans, these users will be reused as new characters. Heroes *MASTERFARKOS *C4theSlime *GeoDash! *ElectroBlaze *BombRange4 *Sonic49 *ChoonieMoonie2002 *Ajani walker (Ajibounce) *S0mePVZfan (Myst3ryM4n; MM) *Parkour2906 (Parkour) *XSlayer300 *Eclogronio *MaLuckyDay *CookieCookieNomNom (Cookie, Elmer) *Psychomaniac14 (Cytus) Villains *CookieCookieNomNom (Gamer) Gallery Screenshot (10).png|Chapter 1: The Courtesy Call. Our first heroes, Oinite and MASTERFARKOS, in the Overworld. Screenshot (6).png|Chapter 2: The Fall. Oinite and Ender prepare to face off against the first primary antagonist, Herobrine. Screenshot (7).png|Chapter 3: The Cold Boot. Alpha and Oinite are venturing through the Nether. Screenshot (13).png|Chapter 4: The Escape. Story Arc, now in space! Screenshot (11).png|Chapter 5: The Return. Oinite vs. Corrupted MASTERFARKOS Screenshot (12).png|Chapter 6: The Surprise. Oinite vs. The first evil-aligned player, Alpha. Screenshot (34).png|Chapter 7: The Descent. Oinite, in the Dimensional Dungeons. Chapter8Fixed.png|Chapter 8: The Conflict. Oinite faces off against the evil Creator, who is simply known as the Red Dragon. StoryArcForumFightChpt.9.png|Chapter 9: The Injustice. Left side: 404 found, Scientedfic, and Injustice Superman. Right side: The Cataclysm Machine, now with all 3 Cataclysmic Keys inserted, is now powering up. Chapter10Picture.png|Chapter 10: The Crystalline Desert & The Duality of Extremes. Right: Hansha. Left: Chaloid. Chapter11Picture.png|Chapter 11: The Flora-Infested Jungle & The Radiated Wasteland. Left: Viridis. Top right: Radia. Chapter12Picture.png|Chapter 12: The Anachronism Stew & The Illusive Planet. Right: Manawa. Bottom left: Hex. Chapter13Picture.png|Chapter 13: The Great Weaponized Prison. Left: Furnace/Carcerem. Top right: The Cataclysm Machine. Chapter14Picture.png|Chapter 14: The Harbinger of Doom. And here we are, the final stage of Story Arc Forum Fight—'The Cataclysm Machine.' Chapter15Picture.png|Chapter 15: The Oblivion. The heroes arrive at their final destination to destroy THORIUM, the Core of the Machine, in order to finally stop the impending destruction of the Multiverse. Trivia * Chapter 8 and Chapter 10-4 had major retcons put in place to prevent confusion, and are the only rounds to have major retcons. * As of now, Chapter 10, with at least 6 different parts, is by far the longest chapter made. Category:Stubs Category:Story Arc Forum Fight